Holding Hands
by Nerissa1243
Summary: Chair are engaged and have a newborn baby. Mostly fluff with a really cute boy wearing tiny bow ties, but also some angst regarding his parents and their relationships. Sequel to "A Wild Guess" R&R! ON HOLD, will get back to it, promise!
1. Promises

So, hello, guys!  
>This is a sequel to my first story, "A Wild Guess". If you haven't seen it yet I really recommend you to do so because it's a good story, haha :) but you don't really have to know it to understand this one. The basic idea is that Blair got pregnant at the Alumni night, broke up with Louis and now is engaged to Chuck. This story picks up several hours after Blair's given birth to her and Chuck's son, William Bartholomew Bass. Serenate are together in this story and Blair on speaking-but-not-quite terms with Eleanor.<br>I'll try to stick to twice-a-week updates, but I'm not sure I'll be able to manage it because I'm studying very hard at the moment.  
>Anyway, enjoy the pilot, as they say in show business!<hr>"He's asleep, Chuck.." whispered Blair in fascination, smiling at the less-then-one-day-old boy in her hands.  
>"He is so..unbelievably you and me at the same time.." mused Chuck, the same level of love and astonishment in his voice. "I never though I would be able to love someone other than you. Looks like I was wrong" he chuckled. "You aren't jealous, are you, beautiful?" he smirked, raising his eyebrows.<br>"No" Blair shook her head. "I actually understand you. Nine month ago my heart was all yours and now it's not. But it's not like my love for you has gotten smaller, leaving space in my heart for Will. It's more like my heart's grown bigger so that it can now accommodate my enormous love for the both of you" Blair grinned widely as the sleeping baby turned his head, adjusting himself in her hands.  
>"You must be tired, baby. Let me take him?" Chuck suggested, smiling at Blair.<br>"No, I don't want to give him away just yet. I'm fine" she protested immediately.  
>"Blair, you gave birth to this very baby six hours ago. You need some rest" disagreed Chuck softly.<br>"Isn't he supposed to stay as close to me as possible?" snapped Blair, her motherly instincts obviously activated.  
>"Love, that cradle over there is close enough. Plus, I'm staying here and I'll look after him while you're asleep.." he kept pushing, knowing she was completely exhausted, even if too stubborn to admit it.<br>"Fine" she gave in, realizing that her eyelids were too heavy to keep arguing.  
>"Now, carefully" muttered Chuck as he took William and placed him gently in the said cradle.<br>"Sweet dreams, baby boy.." he cooed as he covered him with a blanket.  
>"Sweet dreams, mommy" he murmured as he approached her bed and leaned to kiss her tenderly.<br>"Wait, Chuck.." she breathed out as their lips separated and he moved back to get back to his chair. "You must be tired too. Stay with me" she suggested, moving a little, making some space for him.  
>"Are you sure we're allowed to?" hesitated Chuck.<br>"I don't care" stated Blair, and so Chuck slipped under the covers wrapping his arms around her instantly.  
>"I love you, Blair" he whispered into her ear.<br>"I love you too" she managed before letting the exhaustion win over her and shut her eyes closed.

* * *

>Two hours later Chuck and Blair were awaken by their son's piercing cry.<br>"Baby..!" groaned Blair and raised to her feet rapidly, rushing to the crib. Just as she made her first step, the room suddenly started to spin around her, she felt very dizzy, lost her balance and everything went black before her eyes.

* * *

>"Shhh, baby, Will, don't! Don't cry, it's alright, daddy's here, mommy's here too. But she isn't feeling well, so please stop crying. We love you, William. We love you just so very much.." said Chuck softly, rocking his baby slowly, staring at his unconscious fiancée helplessly.<br>"She's alright, Mr. Bass. Fainting is one of the common problems of the postnatal period, it might be caused by tiredness or dehydration, but anyway it's not something to worry about. I don't see how it could be dehydration because we've surely been looking after her, so it must be tiredness. Make sure she doesn't get up and has a good sleep. I'll come around in about half an hour to check on you" announced the doctor after quickly looking through Blair's papers and made his way out of the ward.  
>"William Bass, could you please stop crying?" questioned Chuck mockingly again as the baby wouldn't stop screaming. "Oh, come on, man. Do we really need these?" he sighed and started singing quietly. "Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are.. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky.." Chuck kept singing soothingly as his baby boy seemed to fall back to sleep.<br>"Chuck.." a weak voice interrupted him. He tore his gaze from the sleeping baby in his arms and saw Blair, her eyes now wide open even though her gaze somewhat unfocused.  
>"Blair..! Oh, Blair, I was so worried, so.. How are you feeling?" he breathed out, the mix of concern and relief making his voice a little bit hoarse.<br>"Quite low, honestly. What's happened?" she asked quietly. Her mouth felt very dry, her head ached and her vision was still blurred.  
>"You just fainted on your way to get Will.. The doctor said fainting isn't unusual after the labour, that might've happened because you're exhausted. There isn't anything wrong with you, you just need some rest" explained Chuck slowly, smiling as he saw Blair's eyes finally focusing on him completely.<br>"Yeah, I've overestimated my powers a tiny little bit" she chuckled softly. "Could you pass me a glass of water, Chuck?"  
>"Yeah, sure, baby! I'll just put Will down" he placed his son in the cradle gently and reached for a glass of water.<br>"Here you go, Blair" he helped her to sit up and watched as she gulped the water.  
>"Way better now" she placed the empty glass on her bedside table. "Chuck, I have a question for you and I really want an honest answer" she said seriously, looking straight into his eyes.<br>"Go on for it.." Chuck nodded.  
>"When I collapsed, what did you do? I mean, Will was crying in his cradle and I was obviously lying on the floor, unconscious. What did you do the second you saw the whole situation?" she held the eye contact.<br>"Well, I pressed the 'Call a doctor' button" replied Chuck immediately. "Why?"  
>"No, Bass, that's not what I mean an you know it! What did you do next?" she pushed as she saw hesitation in his eyes. "Please, Chuck!"<br>"I took Will and then went for you.." he confessed quietly, ready for a hysterical attack. Yet instead he got a laugh.  
>"Oh, thanks God, Chuck" Blair smiled widely. "Promise you will never ever chose me over Will!" she demanded.<br>"I promise. Promise you will never chose me over Will?" he had the same note of determination in his voice.  
>"I promise" she grinned again.<br>"Perfect. Now you should really go for some sleep, baby!" Chuck smiled back at first, but his concerned frown spoiled everything.  
>"Fine, fine, fine, daddy" groaned Blair, adjusting the pillows so that she could lie down again.<br>"Sweet dreams, love" he whispered for the second time that night. "And no, have a proper piece of sleep and I'll guard it" he made himself comfortable in the chair and watched as her breathing evened out and she dozed off.

* * *

><br>That's it for today. How was it? Love it? Hate it? Should I continue? Please, tell me! I'd LOVE to hear fro you!  
>See you soon!<br>xoxo :* 


	2. Presents

Hello, beautiful people who read this story!  
>Well, twice-a-week was an overstatement really, I'm sorry! The thing is that I really am busy, so I'll try and stick to once a week, ok?<br>All those of you who favourited, alerted or especially reviewed the first chatter, thank you so much! That really means a lot!  
><strong>Claussxis<strong>, I'm super-glad you are reading this and I hope you're gonna enjoy it! Thank you so much for letting me know, that's just so nice of you! Again, enjoy the following!  
><strong>Pty<strong>, thanks a lot, I'm very happy you liked it, I hope you're gonna also enjoy the continuation! Thanks for the news!)  
><strong>Joanna<strong>, thank you so much for reviewing! I'm really happy you liked it and that's wonderful that you feel the same about the name as I do. Enjoy the upcoming piece and tell me what you think!  
><strong>CBfanhere<strong>, thank you so much for taking your time to review! Enjoy the following and leave a feedback!  
><strong>Amanda<strong>, thank you very very much! Enjoy chapter 2 and tell me what you think!  
><strong>Chinaborucas<strong>, thank you so much! That really is the best reward for writing - knowing that someone likes it! Enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think of it!  
>And yeah, guys, I'm super-excited about the season premier later today, but pleaspleaseplease <strong>no spoilers in the comments<strong> as I'm not going to have an opportunity to watch the episode until sometime tomorrow.

* * *

>The following morning Chuck went home to get changed, have a shower, grab a certain 'something' for Blair and quickly meet his Bass Industries' vice. He had managed to do it all in three hours and was now standing in front of Blair's door, a huge bunch of peonies along with a small black box in his hand.<br>Chuck entered the room quietly, afraid to disturb, or worse wake up Blair, who had been sleeping when he went away. But as soon as he was in he saw that she was perfectly awake, causal natural make up on, hairstyle complimented with a headband. She was wearing a dark shade of brown silk dressing gown and a beautiful creamy slip that, at that moment, covered only one of her breasts, allowing her to breastfeed William with another one. Chuck had seen her breastfeeding couple of times before, but back then looked more like an unpleasant duty than a private and beautiful moment. Right now, for instance, as Blair was totally absorbed in the action, a look of deep love and complete adoration on her face, he could both see and sense the mother-son connection between his fiancée and their newborn child.  
>"Good morning, beautiful" he said quietly, still astonished by the beautiful scene in front of him.<br>"Oh, hey there!" Blair looked up and shot him a wide smile.  
>"You look stunning, Mommy" he cracked her a smile too. "How's Mr. Bass Jr. doing?"<br>"Mmm, I think he's trying to beat your record on how many times a Bass can get hold of my breast in single 24 hours" she smirked, stroking her baby's cheek lovingly, as he readjusted his head once more, trying to get a better hold of her nipple.  
>"Well, he has quite a far way to go! Remember our last year, after the treaty? I don't think you'll have enough milk for this little monster if he really tries to compete with me!" he chuckled.<br>"We'll see! For that matter, Bass, I talked to the doctor, it's six to eight weeks" she sounded more serious now.  
>"Six weeks" repeated Chuck slowly, careful to hide his disappointment. Six weeks was a long break for Chuck Bass. "Okay, then" he nodded quickly, sensing the atmosphere tensing in the room. "So, these are for you, baby" he suddenly remembered he still had the peonies in his hand.<br>"Yeah, I kinda figured out" giggled Blair, very well knowing that peonies never went alone.  
>"I obviously have something else in here, but we have to wait until you finish with Will and can go look out of the window" he said with a mysterious smile.<br>"I think I can manage going to the window with Will" she stated, anticipation raising in her.  
>"No, no, no, no! Your safety is our first priority" he imitated the plane crew's usual announcement. "We don't take any chances here, so just feed my baby and than you'll get to see it. You have to wait for what, like five more minutes? I think you can manage that" he teased her with a disarming smile.<br>"Oh, you Basstard!" she groaned mockingly, helping the baby to readjust himself once more.

* * *

>"Chuck, we're nearly ready to see your present!" announced Blair in just a couple of minutes. "But you get a present from Will first' she smiled mischievously and winked at Chuck.<br>"What kind of present, Waldorf?" he asked immediately, slightly alarmed by the naughty look in her eyes.  
>"It's your... First diaper change!" she exclaimed, covering her breasts up as William visibly finished nursing.<br>"What..?" he blinked in surprise.  
>"Well, that's what you do when your baby starts fussing around" she nodded towards the really beginning to fuss Will, "and you're sure he isn't hungry. Oh, come on, man up and do it!" she teased him with a laugh.<br>"Well, fine, baby boy! What do I do?" he took Will gently and looked at Blair questioningly.  
>"First of all, daddy, you place him over there" she pointed towards a nursing table in the corner of the room.<br>"Mission accomplished, what now?" he chuckled, placing the baby on the said table.  
>"Next mission: undo the diaper" she commanded in a robot-like voice.<br>"Shh, babe, come on, Will, that's fine, I'll be done soon, you won't cry because of that!" started cooing softly Chuck because Will's only response to his unprofessional diaper changing was loud crying.  
>"Hey, baby boy, you wanna be clean, you don't wanna have this all over your sweet bottom!" Blair started distracting the crying baby too, but it didn't really help.<br>"Blair, is it normal? I mean, it's green!" Chuck's face was such a mix of disgust and concern that Blair couldn't help but laugh.  
>"Yeah, Bass, it is" she chuckled. "Now stop staring, start wiping!" she ordered firmly. "And you, sweetie, look at this!" she grabbed the tiny teddybear Chuck had spotted in a window display during one of their anti-pregnant-hormones shopping sessions. "Such a cutie, this teddy! No, you don't like it? How comes, Mr. Bass? It's so cute... Chuck, I think he's just cold!" stated Blair as she couldn't distract the baby.<br>"Well, I'm nearly done down here.." managed Chuck through clenched teeth, deeply concentrated on his task.  
>"Wonderful, Chuck!" exclaimed Blair as he put on a new diaper successfully. "Now let me just swaddle him before he cries his lungs out" she quickly took a blanket swaddled the crying baby tight enough to nearly calm him down.<br>"Wow, Blair, you did it so quickly and...as if you've been practicing for ages!" breathed out Chuck, quickly dismissing the though of how sexy Blair looked.  
>"It's in my blood, Chuck" she chuckled, smiling at him now.<br>"Now, baby boy, do you wanna stay with your daddy for a while?" cooed Chuck, taking the baby from Blair's hands. "Your mommy will need her hands to cover her mouth in surprise" he raised his eyebrows at Blair.  
>"Stop it, Chuck! I want the present now!" she giggled.<br>"You can have it, gorgeous! Just look out of the window" he murmured into her ear softly.  
>"Oh my God..!" was all Blair could manage as she obeyed. 10 floors down, in the street, there were eight people standing - Eleanor, Cyrus, Harold, Roman, Nate, Serena, Lily and Eric. Each of them was holding a huge red letter, altogether they said: "I love you". Behind their backs there was Chuck's limo standing, a huge ribbon bow sitting on the roof, along with the words: "for the most beautiful woman ever".<br>"Really?" she breathed out, proceeding the meaning of the bow.  
>"Yes" Chuck put the small box he was holding in Blair's hand. She opened it quickly and saw a car key.<br>"I.. Thank you, Chuck" she turned around to face him slowly.  
>"You gave me the most wonderful present in the world. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep up with you, but I though that the limo would suit the occasion. It's our history, isn't it?" he looked straight into her beautiful deep eyes.<br>"Definitely" she agreed.  
>"And yeah, Arthur goes along with the limo. He's the best driver in the world, just good enough to trust him with my priceless babies" he smirked, looking down at sound asleep Will.<br>"I'll just put him down and text Serena, your surprise party are eager to come up" he shot Blair another smile.  
>"Put him down and come back, I want another private second with you" she replied with a radiant smile.<br>"Chuck Bass, I love you too" she mused, wrapping her arms around him as soon as he was back by her side. And then she leaned forward to kiss him tenderly and sweetly. And that was it - there they were standing one in other's arms, kissing passionately and lovingly, the happiest couple in the world.

* * *

>So, that's it for today, tell me what you think! Your opinion is really important to me!<br>Xoxo :* 


End file.
